Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha '''was a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War but survived with the help of his Uchiha ancestor, Madara Uchiha. Distraught by the death of the woman he loved, he became a Missing-nin and dedicated his life to ending world conflict, using Madara's identity as well as the alias '''Tobi. He was also the true leader and benefactor of the Akatsuki organization. Physical Appearance Obito is a tall and lean-built, yet slightly muscular man with black eyes, pale skin, and short, spiky black hair. The right side of his face was left heavily scarred after the events in the Kusagakure, resembling whiskers. Obito wears an outfit that is similar to what the Uchiha wore during the Warring States Period; this attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down to the lower half and has the Uchiha crest over his back, similar to that of the Uchiha blue mantle. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and belt. Personality Childhood Personality Because he was an orphan that grew up alone and without a parent's love, Obito's childhood was marked by dreams of being acknowledged. This motivated him to become a ninja so that he could, in turn, become Hokage and have the entire village recognize him at last. When Rin Nohara acknowledged him without his becoming Hokage, Obito fell in love with her and aimed to earn her love in addition to the Hokage title. But Kakashi Hatake's presence, both in the classroom and later on their team, became a wall for Obito, since Kakashi was naturally more talented than he was and had, without trying, gained Rin's affections. Though generally kind and of unwavering loyalty to his friends and allies, Obito nevertheless formed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi. When not in competition with Kakashi, Obito would famously perform random good deeds around the Hidden Leaf, especially for the elderly, which in turn made him notoriously late. This combination of factors and Obito's naturally good heart and optimism made him easy for Madara to exploit and ultimately corrupt. Adulthood Personality Witnessing the death of Rin, and especially learning the circumstances of her death, shattered Obito's determination and idealism, leading him to hold reality itself in bitter contempt. He regards the world as wretched, and the Ninja System as the source of all woes. He dismisses understanding and hope as irrelevant delusions and the greatest heroes as trash whose efforts ultimately prove futile. Moreover, he lost any interest in his very existence, claiming that he is no one and that his name is merely a remnant of the past he rejected. As such, he always tries to force his foes to face their own powerlessness, hammering his views with cruel taunts and breaking lectures; and is determined to break those who believe in his former ideals. He is absolutely unable to fathom the value of a selfless sacrifice and is persuaded that the more one struggles the more one suffers in vain. By the time the Naruto story takes place, Obito has become cruel, ruthless, scornful and deeply selfish. He also has a calm, focused, patient and dead-serious attitude, being most often polite and easy-going but displaying scathing contempt at times. He hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honor a bargain or defected. However, he displays a real respect for his enemies, whose qualities he acknowledges, and his subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. He honors his promises, as he never made a direct move against Konoha while Itachi Uchiha was alive. Also, he retains a bit of the laid-back attitude he displayed under his goofy pretense, displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humor and enjoying to mess with his foes. Obito's sole commitment was to Madara's Project Tsuki no Mei and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the plan and, more often, his allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to him. Like Madara before him, Obito would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. This was best seen in the existence of Akatsuki, its wildly-differing members working together because they believed the organization would further their own ends; in actuality they were mere tools that suit Obito's agenda. Despite how different his adult personality seemed, it was at its basest level very much the same as the person he was as a child. Obito viewed his actions as a station beyond Hokage; where the Hokage does what is best for the village, Obito did what was best for the world. Though Rin ever-remained in his thoughts, Kakashi and Minato were also present in his dreams of a new world, and it was the hope of reuniting their team under happier circumstances that motivated him. Kakashi theorized that it was this conflict between his past and present selves that drove Obito the most, especially in the events leading up to and following the outbreak of the Fourth Great Ninja War; he became increasingly hasty with his plans, first moving Akatsuki from a secretive organization to a force that directly challenged the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and later by prematurely reviving the Ten-Tails. As Obito grappled with his thoughts, he at different times took a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. With Sasuke, Obito began monitoring him after their first meeting, though he avoided further contact for fear of provoking Sasuke's brother, Itachi. After Itachi's death, he approached Sasuke and brought him into his confidence, later remarking that the loss of five Akatsuki members was worth it to gain Sasuke's loyalty. Although Obito stated a number of times that he saw Sasuke as nothing more than a disposable pawn, he nevertheless kept an eye on him, intervening whenever Sasuke was at risk and always happy with signs of his ever-improving Sharingan and his growing isolation from all other allies. In a way, he saw in Sasuke the kind of person he was trying to be. With Naruto, however, he saw the person he once was: dreams of being Hokage and dedication to his friends. Because of these similarities, Obito became fixated on Naruto, hoping to demonstrate the naivety of his beliefs and the terribleness of the world so that he would come around to Obito's point of view. When Naruto refused, Obito became increasingly angry and determined to eliminate Naruto and his dreams so that he can bury the last remains of the old Obito. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Obito learned from Madara how to perform a variety of different types of ninjutsu: he could create barrier ninjutsu, using the Uchiha Flame Formation to protect the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; he could sense chakra, allowing him to predict attacks and locate others from great distances, even in different dimensions; he could perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails; he had at least a limited ability to absorb chakra, taking an opponent's chakra(s) for his own use. *'Nature Transformation': As a recognized member of the Uchiha Clan, Obito is well-versed in Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated in a fast use of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Obito has even displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs. As an adult, his Fire Style prowess developed greatly, with his techniques being of the same size and scale of that of his teacher, Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha in history. He can use his space-time techniques to enhance his Fire Style techniques to increase its already considerable range, such as the Explosion Storm technique. *'Bukijutsu Expert': Like many Uchiha, Obito was trained in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken with precision for offense and defense. When Madara died, a number of weapons were left to Obito which he has used at different times over the years. Several of these weapons he keeps stored within Kamui's Dimension so that he can access them anywhere and fire them at opponents; he is seen using giant shuriken and chakra receivers - fashioned into giant restraining stakes - for the latter purpose. When he fought Minato during the attack on the Hidden Leaf, he used a long chain attached to braces on his wrists that, when used in conjunction with his intangibility, enabled him to harmlessly pass through his opponent before solidifying to restrain him with the trailing chain. Taijutsu Expert: As a child, Obito was fairly skilled with taijutsu, though not at the same level as Kakashi or Might Guy. After awakening his Sharingan, he became able to read and predict his opponents movements, able to effectively counter attacks from Kakko, an experienced Iwa-ninja. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Kakashi using his Sharingan. Later on, his skill showed noticeable growth, able to subdue various elite Kiri-ninja that he fought after Rin's death. In his adulthood, Obito was able to fight against two of Danzo's most skilled ninja in Root simultaneously and defeat them, as well as go up against his former friend Kakashi, a taijutsu expert. He mostly achieves this by using his hand-to-hand combat in tandem with his Sharingan and space-time technique to allow opponents to phase through him and then quickly counter using the elements of surprise and confusion. He was also able to put Sasuke Uchiha on the defensive, despite the latter's mastery of the Sharingan and showing great taijutsu & kenjutsu prowess. *'Enhanced Strength': Obito also displayed great physical strength as seen when he threw Kakashi to save his life. Due to his artificial body, Obito's physical strength was increased significantly, able to crack a massive boulder shortly after his rehabilitation, strangle a ninja to death, stop an attack from Kubikiribocho's slash without injuring himself, and hold Konan off the ground by her throat, each while using only one hand. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Obito has displayed a high level of speed. His quick reflexes and reaction time could get rid of a trap sprung on his team. During his encounter with Kakko, his effectively intercepted the Hidden Stone ninja's attacks, creating an opening for Kakashi to attack. He also displayed speed against the Hidden Mist ninja he fought, closing distances quickly and landing a series of swift blows and punches before any of them could react. *'Enhanced Agility': As an adult, Obito's agility was great enough that he was able to keep up with Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced speed. *'Enhanced Endurance': Obito has shown incredible stamina and endurance, able to remain active without the need of food or water, and can use high-level and taxing techniques in a continous rate without exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability': Obito has also developed a near-complete immunity to pain, enough to emerge almost unfazed from sustaining massive damage from Konan's mass of exploding tags. He also survived being impaled through the chest with a lightning-infused kunai by Kakashi and on top of that being slashed across the chest by Minato shortly after. He even withstood Sasuke's Chidori Sharp Spear towards his right shoulder-blade and still maintain conscious for a counterattack. Genius Intellect: As an adult, Obito is an observant and sharp thinker, capable of reading through deception. He can formulate complicated plans well in advance and accurately predict how others will act in a given set of circumstances. Even on the rare occasions where Obito is caught off-guard he is capable of creating counter-strategies while maintaining a calm and composed demeanor. He is flexible when the situation calls for it, using alternate means to achieve his objective when his original plan fails. *'Master Manipulator': Obito, in his adulthood, is also shown as a master of manipulation and psychological warfare, being able to exploit an individual's beliefs and convictions into serving his purposes through direct or indirect manners, including skillfully lacing elements of truth in his lies, to deceive people as he did to Nagato, Kisame and Sasuke. *'Master Tactician': On those infrequent occasions when he encounters something new, he calmly keeps his distance and observes carefully until he devises the best approach to neutralising it. His insight enables him to plan years in advance, accurately predicting the course of nations and knowing just how to manipulate them to his advantage. If any plan of his should fail for whatever reason, he can formulate a backup plan quickly and without being inconvenienced, proving tremendous strategic and tactical ingenuity. *'Indomitable Will': His mental endurance is also noteworthy, as he was able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch Technique within mere seconds, resist Madara's mental control, and even overpower the Ten-Tails' mind. Body Modifications: After being found by Madara, Obito had the right side of his body, which had been crushed by the boulder, artificially reconstructed using the same material as that of White Zetsu and its many clones. Obito's artificial body enables him to replace dismembered limbs on several occasions. During his fight against Minato, after being hit with a Rasengan, his left hand almost split from his arm, while damage looked similar to how his artificial right arm behaves after being hit. Uniquely, Obito's body oozes a white substance instead of blood. Due to his body being rebuilt by Hashirama's DNA, his physical strength and durability were greatly magnified, and can even remain active without food or water. This artificial body also possess noticeable regenerative capabilities, as Obito's arm and shoulder was able to repair itself from the damage caused by Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode-enhanced Rasengan within minutes. Immense Chakra Power: As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Obito possesses a high amount of chakra and shows great chakra control. Upon receiving training Madara, his chakra grew immensely, matching that of a Kage-level fighter. His chakra is light-purple. Dōjutsu/Kekkei Genkai Sharingan: When Obito first awakened his Sharingan it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience. His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Rin's death, moments before his Mangekyō Sharingan awakened. After giving up his original left eye to Kakashi, Obito obtained a new left Sharingan eye and has multiple Sharingan placed in storage should he need them. As an adult, Obito seems to be able to keep his Sharingan active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his Sharingan to perform various genjutsu such as forcing Konan to revealing the whereabouts of Nagato's body, and trapping both Foo and Torune in a genjutsu for a considerable amount of time. Like Madara, Obito can use his Sharingan to place tailed beasts under his control, this control being more effective on a single target, with some difficulty when controlling more than one at the same time, allowing the beasts to temporarily break free in such instances. Obito can also perform Izanagi, a technique the Uchiha deemed a kinjutsu since the user's Sharingan is stricken with blindness and sealed away forever. While there are normally limits on how long Izanagi can remain active, Obito used Hashirama's DNA to extend the length of his Izanagi, allowing him to keep it going for five minutes while only losing one of his replacement left eyes. The Sharingan gives Obito several abilities: *To physically see the flow of chakra and perceive traps, illusions or hypnosis. *To read through movements to mimic them, and predict their outcome in order to avoid attacks. (Though the wielders remain unable to avoid movements too fast or unpredictable for them.) *To copy any technique (save from special powers) used by a foe to near-perfection. (Though the wielders cannot copy their foes' degree of training and mastery.) *To hypnotize foes, either to trap them in illusions or to control their actions. Obito's Sharingan being powerful enough to gain complete control over Kurama. Mangekyō Sharingan: Obito awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing Rin's death at the hands of Kakashi As naturally a matching pair Obito's eye has has the same design as Kakashi's; three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Uniquely and for unknown reasons, Obito does not appear to suffer from the Mangekyō-induced blindness, nor any signs of exhaustion and physical straining despite his extensive use of its power for years throughout the years. His teachings under Madara have given Obito extensive knowledge of the various Mangekyō techniques. He is also able to somehow disperse the flames of Amaterasu even if engulfed by them. It is through this dojutsu that he is able to perform his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui, that is noted by Minato to be more versatile than his own and Tobirama's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. *'Kamui': Obito's signature technique after acquiring the Mangekyō Sharingan on his right eye. This grants Obito two distinct abilities: teleportation and what is best described as "intangibility". For teleportation, he absorbs himself through his right eye into the special dimension, and from there he can travel anywhere in the world instantly. His intangibility is a more specialized application of the teleportation, where he sends only parts of his body to the other dimension so that he can pass through objects or, more often, objects can pass through him. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. Kamui becomes Obito's signature fighting style to the point that he rarely resorts to more traditional forms of ninjutsu. In combat he uses his intangibility defensively, allowing opponents and their attacks to pass through him without harming him, and then as offence he teleports them to his dimension while they are disoriented so that they can no longer bother him. The chakra signatures of those he sends to the other dimension cannot be sensed from outside of it. Despite how useful Kamui is, it isn't without its weaknesses. Because the two aspects of the technique are connected he can't use both at the same time; if he wants to teleport he can't be intangible, leaving him open to attack, and if he wants to be intangible he can't teleport, preventing him from escaping so long as he remains on the defensive. Because Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan can also use Kamui, his eye remains the only reliable counter to Obito's abilities. Although Kakashi cannot use Kamui against Obito directly, he can use his own access to the other dimension to negate the advantages Obito makes use of: by teleporting attacks or allies to the other dimension at the same moment that Obito's body resides there for defence, he can be attacked successfully. Rinnegan: Following the loss of his left Sharingan due to his use of Izanagi, Obito implanted Madara's Rinnegan, taken from Nagato's corpse, into his left eye socket in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. With the Rinnegan, Obito gains a series of abilities, such as the ability to see chakra, the potential to master all five forms of nature transformation and the ability to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. More importantly, the Rinnegan grants him the Six Paths Jutsu, such as: *'Outer Path': The Rinnegan’s primary power. It enables its wielder to conjure powerful chains that can bind any creature to anything, and suppress their powers; or black rods that can diffuse the wielder's chakra. The wielder can control anything and anyone (dead or alive) infused with his chakra, use his powers through them, share their vision, and rig the receivers with chakra chains. At full power, the wielder becomes able to conjure mountain-sized meteors from the sky or undetectable shadows of themselves to attack remotely. Tobi displays perfect mastery of the Outer Path, though he is unlikely able to use it to its fullest extent like Madara did. *'Deva Path': The power to attract and to repel anything, be it things people and attacks with variable force. It can also generate an orb that attracts anything around and crush it into a sphere of debris. *'Asura Path': The power to turn the wielder's body parts into mechanized weapons, including extremely powerful chakra cannons, clusters of missiles, tentacles, and rocket-punches. *'Animal Path': The power to summon giant beasts under the wielder's control. *'Nakara Path': The power to summon the King of Hell, a demon able to absorb its victims' life-force, to store their soul or even resurrect them. *'Human Path': The power to read the victims' thoughts and rip off their souls. *'Preta Path': The power to absorb chakra either directly from the victims or to cancel attacks. Wood Release Kekkei Genkai: Obito gained the ability to use Wood Release after acquiring artificial limbs created from Hashirama's cells. His skill with this kekkei genkai was shown during his assault on several Hidden Mist Ninja after Rin's death. He could use the Wood Release: Cutting Technique to produce wood projectiles which multiplied inside a victim's body once stabbed by them. He can also produce massive tangled roots from ground to viciously crushed his enemies or smaller roots from one of his arms to restrain and constrict his opponents. Using Hashirama's cells, Obito could connect and control (albeit with difficulty) a tailed beast as powerful as the Ten-Tails. Aside from the Wood Style, Obito can presumably use its two component elements: Earth and Water. Equipment Chakra Receivers: Giant Shuriken: Relationships Friends/Allies *Minato Namikaze (Sensei, deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Best friend and old rival) *Rin Norhara (Love interest, deceased) Allies *Madara Uchiha (Mentor and partner-in-combat) *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Konan **Itachi Uchiha **Kisame Hoshigaki **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) Rivals *Kakashi Hatake (Old rival) Enemies *Naruto Uzumaki **Kurama *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Might Guy *Killer B *Hinata Hyūga *The Four Hokage *The Five Kage **Tsunade **A **Gaara **Mei Termuī **Ōnoki *Allied Shinobi Forces Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes *''I will erase the fate of this reality!'' *''There is no such thing as hope in this world!'' Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Team Minato Category:Dark Alliance Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Most Wanted